1. Field
A weight distribution system for a vehicle, preferably a high-performance automobile is provided. Also provided is a method for weight tuning a vehicle and a method for retrofitting a vehicle with the described weight distribution system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proper distribution of weight in a vehicle is critical to the performance of the vehicle. In automobiles, for instance, elaborate suspension systems are used to maintain an appropriate weight distribution to achieve optimal handling characteristics. In high performance vehicles, such as in racing automobiles, the criticality of proper weight distribution is magnified. Small differences in weight distribution will affect vehicle handling and may determine the outcome of the race. The appropriate weight distribution may depend on which track the vehicle is racing and on how the vehicle is equipped. A method of fine-tuning the weight distribution in a racing vehicle is therefore required.
Certain automobile racing authorities, such as NASCAR, set limits on how the weight distribution in a vehicle may be adjusted. Specifically, in many instances, motorized or remote-controlled adjustments are prohibited. At the present time, the weight balance of a vehicle is fine-tuned according to FIG. 1 (prior art). FIG. 1 shows a frame member that forms part of an automobile frame. Typically, two frame members 1 are disposed laterally in a car frame, typically extending from the back of a front tire well to the front of a rear tire well on both the left and right sides of the vehicle. The frame members 1 form weight trays 2 that are circumferentially disposed about weights 3. The weights 3 are held in place within the weight trays by internal spacers 4, external spacers 5 and retainers 6. The spacers 4 and 5 are available in fixed lengths or can be cut to any length to accommodate a variety of sizes of weights 3 and to position the weights 3 within the weight tray 2. Nevertheless, fine-tuning of the weight distribution in the weight tray 2 by this method is very difficult. This is a time-consuming process that often must be performed on race day. Therefore, a weight distribution system is desired that can easily adjusted and, when appropriate, can be automatically adjusted.